


Aphrodite, Goddess of Love

by honey_sweets



Series: Mount (you on) Olympus [2]
Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Baby, Cumming Together, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Feathers & Featherplay, Greek Goddess, Kissing in the Lake, Praise Kink, Scissoring, Sensation Play, Titty Worship, Vanilla, good girl, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Propelled by desire for the beautiful goddess, you call out to her, and appear before her at the lake where she's relaxing. She invites you into the water, and, tentatively, you approach. Sweet and alluring, it appears you and Aphrodite's interest in each other is mutual. Lie down in the grass, and let her take you.
Series: Mount (you on) Olympus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088780
Kudos: 20





	Aphrodite, Goddess of Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love

[F4F] [Script Offer] Aphrodite, Goddess of Love [Greek Goddess] [Kissing in the Lake] [Sensation Play – Feather] [Titty Worship] [Praise] [Good Girl] [Baby] [Cunnilingus] [Face Sitting] [Tribbing] [Cumming Together] [Post-sex Cuddles] [Vanilla]

As Aphrodite, your tone should be light and flirty, even friendly in the beginning, before turning into an irresistible seductress once you’re out of the lake. 

The direction [faint] of the first line is because you are speaking in the listener’s head, and so should sound somewhat distant/ethereal.

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this! 

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis* 

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x  
-

[faint] Come now, beautiful girl – if you wish for us to be together, all that’s left is to call out my name… Say, “Aphrodite, Goddess of Love”, so I may have you all to myself.

(birds chirping, soft waves lapping) (sound of you breaking the water’s surface)

[pushing wet hair out of your face, softly treading water] Oh, hello darling. You’ve caught me in a swim; there’s nothing I love more on a sunny day such as this than wading lazily in my lake.

[chuckles, teasing] Well, maybe one thing.

Come closer, dear, let me see your pretty face and give you a proper greeting… Ah-ah. [tsk] Perhaps things have changed down on Earth, for I’ve never seen any human enter a lake with so many clothes before, hmm?

[encouraging] That’s right, dear, just strip down to your undergarments, it’s all right, you’ll be hidden by the water soon enough… and it’s only you and I after all.

Well, aside from my swans; but they’d never want to make a lady feel uncomfortable – certainly not one as lovely as you. I’ll make them look away as you undress.

That’s it, *very good*. Now, was there any reason to be so shy, with a figure like that? Such pretty breasts… your body is truly stunning.

Come in, dear, walk over to me. [pleased] So obedient. Come here, come right up to me, so I might see you better. Yes.

[approving] Mm. Such heavenly features, and what beautiful eyes - not quite willing to meet mine, but never straying for very long… with just a finger on your chin, I’ll make sure you look at me.  
Mm. Isn’t that much better? 

What’s the matter, sweet girl… what’s gotten you so bashful? Your cheeks are so warm under my hands.

(pause) You think I’m beautiful?

[cooing] Aw, aren’t you a cute little thing. It’s all right, don’t think it rude to stare at me… [giggle] I rather like it, in fact. Makes me feel better with how I’m unable to look away from you.

(two soft kisses, smiling) With a kiss on each cheek, I welcome you to Olympus. 

I suppose Hera has explained the whole situation to you? (pause) Yes, well, I must admit I was rather beside myself with laughter when she first laid the plan before us all, but…

If embarrassing Zeus comes with attending to a beauty such as you, I’m more than glad to offer a helping hand to the cause.

(pause) Oh, I apologise for him, bumping into you like that. The swans typically keep to themselves whenever I have guests, but it seems this one’s taken a liking to you.

[encouraging] It’s okay, you can pet his head if you’d like, go on. [giggle] He rather wants you to, actually.

There you go, oh my, he *does* like that, very much. [laughs] I’ve never seen him so affectionate before, hmm. [pleasant surprise] You really are a special one.

Okay, boy, you’ve got me all jealous now. Go on, go join the rest of them, shoo. Off you swim. 

Now, what have you got there? (pause) I see, one of his feathers must have come off, that’s no problem - it doesn’t hurt him, don’t worry- [chuckles] Sweet girl. It’s okay, you can hold onto it.

Look here, look at me. I wasn’t lying about feeling jealous. Want all of your attention on me…

Mm. Chewing on your lip like that, it’s gone white – let go of it, dear, let me soothe it with my thumb…

How soft your lips are… So perfectly warm under my touch… [whisper] Do you want to feel mine on yours? Do you want me to kiss you?

[pleased] So shy, nodding at me with those big eyes. How could I ever resist such a tempting sight…?

(soft kisses) [moans] Oh, my, you’re sweet. I’ve never tasted anything like you before.

(kisses) I could get drunk off of these lips. Absolutely… irresistible. That’s it, pull me closer to you, mm. 

(making out, one big kiss) You… are something else, I can already tell. 

[chuckles] You look quite desperate, trying to tug me back to you… As much as I’d love to kiss you forever – trust me, it is a struggle to part from you - there’s much more I *need* to do right now.

Come, let’s step out of the water, I want to see all of you. (one final kiss) Admire your stunning body and appreciate it as it truly deserves. 

(water sounds as they step out)

Come, just here, that’s it, beautiful. Lie back on the grass. No, no, keep your arms away, why are you trying to hide yourself?

Hands off, hold them above your head. I won’t have anything shielding you from me. (kiss) That’s it, just hold them for me there. 

[reverent] Heavens, look at you, all laid out for me… Your body glistening from the water, your perfect curves pulling me in… Goose bumps rising on your skin as I run my hands all over you.

(pause) What’s got you all flustered, baby? Is the Sun in your eyes?

(pause) That’s good. The beams of sunlight are illuminating your dazzling wet figure so well, I was worried they might give you trouble. [chuckles] No? Well then, it would seem Apollo just wants us to have a good time.

Then what is it?

(pause) You’re surprised that I’m naked? [laughs] Do you mean to tell me you didn’t sneak a peek under the water at all? Not even once?

(pause) My, you *are* a good girl.

Well?

Do you like what you see? Tell me.

(pause) Oh, all right- [chuckles] All right, I get it. Thank you, baby, it’s nice knowing you like seeing me as much as I love looking at you…

What’s that? (pause) You like me… calling you baby? [laughs] Oh, what a precious little thing. Very well, if my lovely girl wishes it, so too shall she get it. All right, baby… 

[grunts] Come here. I’ll just put a knee on either side of you… Aha. [giggles] You’re trapped now. (kiss) Now let me see…

It seems that we aren’t evenly matched quite yet. You still have much too much clothing on. [chuckles] Look at you, arching your back for me as I run my hands over your skin… So pliant under me already.

Gods, just as I thought I couldn’t be more enamoured… Baby… Look at you.

So soft in my hands, so beautiful… I’ve never seen such incredible breasts as these. Do you like how I squeeze them? Yeah? [whispers] Can I kiss them?

[pleased] Thank you, sweet girl.

(kissing sounds) Mm, listen to you… Your little whimpers are *adorable*, I love them. Such sweet noises. Now, about these firm little nipples…

((licking and sucking sounds)) [moans] heavens, look at you, throwing your head back as my tongue flicks over these hard buds… growing firmer with every lick… every bite… Mm, do you like this?

(licking) Like me massaging your perfect breasts, mouthing over them, grazing over them with my teeth… Mm.

That’s it, moan for me, show me how much you like this. I want to hear you unravel under me. Mm.

(one final suck) I’ll be sure to come back to these later, [chuckles] with how much you like me kissing them, I have to. But I need to see the rest of you now.

Can I borrow this feather, please? [pleased] Thank you. I’ll just run the tip down the side of your gorgeous face… [giggles] Does it tickle? You squirm so prettily… Do you want me to stop?

(pause) No? [smug] I thought you might like it. And over your collarbones…

Moving down to your chest… Just barely touching it to these firm little buds- maddening, isn’t it? Hm. You can’t help but push up for more contact, how cute.

And downnnn… the valley of these breasts, to your delectable tummy – look at how it tenses under my feather… how you wriggle when I trail it up… and down… your sides…

[chuckles] You’re so pretty, baby. But… I am afraid you’re still much too covered up.

For instance, what about this tiny piece of fabric between your legs, hm? Trailing this feather oh so lightly across the waistband… Ooh, how deliciously you rub your thighs together.

Keep them open, sweet girl, I can’t possibly undress you like this. (pause) There’s a good girl, parting those lovely legs for me.

Now, I’m curious- let me run my fingertip over here, like this- [surprise] Oh!

Well, the rest of your garment is wet from the water, no surprise there, but over here- just where your slit is… There’s wetness, but it’s different, more slick… [licking your finger] and much more intoxicating.

Are you excited? Getting yourself all nice and soaked for me… are you ready for me to take you now?

(pause) [chuckles] Hearing you call me Goddess is a beautiful sound, dear, but I want you to remember who’s worshiping you now. 

Say, “Yes, Aphrodite, I want you now, so badly I can’t control my own body. Please, Aphrodite- please take me.”

(pause) Oh, that’s music to my ears. Very well, my good girl, let me just get this off you- lift your hips for me- *there* we are.

[moans] What a pretty pussy you have… So plump, and absolutely dripping… I have yet to taste you, but my mouth is watering already.

Mm. Ready, baby?

((cunnilingus sounds))

[gasps] Heavens, you taste- amazing- so sweet, just flooding my mouth with your juices, mm… So perfect.

So juicy for me… Do you like me lapping up all your wetness, running my tongue up and down your slit?

How about when I plunge my tongue into your tight little hole, *just* like this?

[moans] Yes, baby, clench around my tongue, oh *stars*, you feel good. Just let me make you feel good.

That’s okay, be as loud as you please. It only encourages me.

Mm, yeah? You like it when I lick over your hard clit like this? So swollen, so inviting… [moans] Gods, that’s amazing- so responsive to my touch.

And if I suck, just lightly like this-

[groans] Yes, baby, moan out for me, moan my name. Let all the gods know who’s making you feel this good.

Mm, that’s okay, you can grip my hair if you want. Keep me buried in your pussy just as you like it, show me what you want. [breathless] Yes, yes, yes, *yes*, good girl, use my face for your pleasure.

I’ll just run this feather up and down your middle as I lick… and suck…

[awe] Ohhh, how you buck up into my mouth, so desperate, aren’t you? 

No, no, keep your thighs open, I only want to feel them clamp down on me once I get you there. Are you getting close, baby?

[moans] That’s it, grind on my face, push that hard clit onto my tongue just how you want it. There’s a good girl, use me, I want to feel you erupt in my mouth-

Come on, baby, just a little more, you’re so close, aren’t you? So ready to reward me with your orgasm. Let yourself go, I want it, please cum for me-

[groans as she cums] Oh, yes, yes, that’s my good girl, that’s my baby, mm- Yes, grip my head between your thighs, let it wash over you-

((end))

That’s it, ride it out, let your release wash through your whole body, feel it course through your veins. Mm, so pretty. [moans] So perfect.

Come here, darling, taste your sweet nectar on my tongue-

(kisses) Do you like how you taste? [giggles] So good, even sweeter now. You came so hard, I loved feeling your whole body tremble against me. Mm. (kiss) My lovely baby.

(pause) You want to taste me, now? Oh, my- [laughs] With pleasure. (one final kiss) I’ll just move up your stunning body, kneel over your face…

Are you ready? Yeah?

What do you say?

Please, who? Ask me properly.

[pleased] That’s right. And how could I possibly resist when you ask so nicely? Okay, baby…

((cunnilingus sounds)) [[sounds of pleasure]]

By the stars, oh- [moans] Oh wow, baby. You tongue feels so- good- 

Yes, just like that, lick me up and down like that, mm. I love the way you look right now, with my pussy lips drenching your mouth… 

Keep those eyes on me, I want you to see what you do to me. Want you to see just how good you make me feel.

[groans] yeah- move your tongue just like that, oh… how are you so good at this? [breathless laugh] I thought I did a good job, but you… ohhhh. You’re amazing.

Yeah, baby, yeah, grip my tits as you eat me out, you like how they’re spilling out of your hands? How hard my nipples are for you?

[breathless] T-tweak them like that and I won’t- won’t be able to last…

[moans] Oh, stars, when you lick my clit like that… [laughs] yes, baby, I like it, of course I like it, you cheeky girl. Feels absolutely divine.

[moans] Yes, making me feel so good, I can barely think with how good you are at this… So pretty, treating your goddess so well.

Keep going, oh-! [surprise] yes, oh my stars, yes, pull my hips down onto you, you want me to get there, don’t you? Want me to erupt all over your face, cover you in my juices.

[sounds approaching orgasm]

Hold your tongue out, let me ride your face so you can taste me, it’s all for you, baby -

Gods, yes, just like that, you’re doing so well, making me feel *so* good - I’m so close, want to be a good little goddess for you, my perfect girl- Please, please-

Ohh, yes, I’m going to-! [orgasm] Oh gods, ohhhh yes, take it, lap it all up, it’s all yours, I’m all yours-

*Yes*, just like that, baby, so good for me, my good girl, lick it all up. I want my release coating your entire mouth.

[shiver] Oh, okay, okay, I’m a little- [laughs] sensitive, that’s okay, ease up a bit, that’s my girl. Just lick up all of my release, there you go.

((end))

[grunts as you get off] Come here, baby, I want to taste what you do to me…

(making out) mm, that’s so lovely… [giggles] It’s dripping all down your chin, oh dear. I’m sorry, let me get all of that for you…

(licking sounds) Mm. I’ve never orgasmed like that- well, not that much before, never that hard. Stars, you really are something else. 

(making out for a bit) So perfect. No wonder Zeus wants you so badly… Lucky for me, you’re all mine. [pleased] You’re incredible.

And you’re also- [chuckles] pushing your hips up to mine already. Insatiable little thing, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I like it. [whisper] It’s incredibly sexy.

(one final kiss) Spread your legs for me, I want our juices to mix properly this time, just let me- slot in right here-

Mm, gripping your leg like this, seeing you bite your lip up at me… What a glorious sight. You’ll be the death of me one day, I can already tell.

I’ll just lower myself to you… [moans] There’s so much wetness between us, it’s so easy to glide my pussy right on yours… I want our clits to touch, here, let me find them-

[moans] Oh, stars- yes, oh my heavens. That’s unbelievable, do you feel that? I’m going to- going to start moving now, okay?

((wet sounds)) [[sounds of pleasure]]

There you go, baby, do you like how I rub our pussies together like this? Moving my hips back and forth against you, making love to such a beautiful girl-

Look at how your tits bounce every time I move, gods, grab them, grab them and play with your nipples for me, I want you to feel *everything*-

There we go, look at you, wet and dripping between my thighs, pulling on your already sore nipples just for me. Such a good girl, doesn’t that feel good?

Look at me, girl, keep those pretty eyes on me. I want you to look at me as I take you. This is what you wanted as soon as Hera proposed the deal to you, wasn’t it?

Forget Zeus, all you wanted was me, worshipping your beautiful body like so many only *wish* they could worship mine. 

You have me, you have all of me now, so lay yourself bare before me- I want to feel how much you like it-

Ooh, yes, grip my ass, show me just how to use your aching pussy, show me how to make you feel amazing. 

Don’t hold back, baby, I want every moan and whimper you can give me, want all of Olympus to know what a good girl you are, just for me.

[moans] Gods, tilting your hips up like that, feels even more perfect now when I rub against you- I’m not going to last much longer-

You’re getting close too? That’s it, baby, feel how good I use your pussy, get there for me, I want us to get there together-

[sounds approaching orgasm] 

Pull me down to you, grind my hips down on you, [groans] like that, that’s so- perfect-

I’m close, baby, don’t know how much longer I can last, tell me you’re close too, please, please-

Yeah? Going to cum from our pussies rubbing together? Listen to that sound, so lewd, so wet- Oh, gods-

Look at me, look at me, I want to see your face when our orgasms mix with each other, yes, yes, yes, I’m almost there- come on, show me that you’re my good girl-

[orgasm]

Oh, stars- that’s amazing- hold me, hold me, keep your hands on my hips, I don’t know how well I can keep myself up- [laughs] when it feels this good.

There’s my good girl, mm. Oh, gods- that’s good.

Oh, baby, feel that, feel our cum meet between us, there’s so much… dripping all down our thighs like that…

Look at you, skin sheening with sweat, that sweet smile on your face, legs shaking beneath me…

(pause) [laughs] Yes, I do suppose I look just as blissed out as you do. Let me get off, I need to lie down-

[grunts] here, right beside you, oh my goodness. [giggles] Look at how our thighs shine in the sunlight, baby, that’s so beautiful.

Come here, turn your body to me. (kiss) Did you like it?

[pleased] Yeah? (kiss) Good. I did too, very much. (kiss) I’m glad I could make you feel good.

Just running my fingertips down your side, feeling your soft, delicate skin, so warm from feeling so good. Hm. What a lovely little human.

Hm? [chuckles] Of course we can hold hands, baby. (kiss) You’re adorable. 

(thunder claps)

Oh, how you jump- it’s okay, it’s okay, darling, I’m here. Come here, into my arms, there you go. [comforting shushing] It won’t storm, the Sun’s still out, see?

It would seem Zeus isn’t too happy with our current state of absolute joy, [faux worry] whatever shall we do?

[laugh] Poor sod. Serves him right.

(pause) Hey, I know I’m not the most faithful of the gods, but my husband’s done the whole punishment for infidelity thing. So now, I get to enjoy you. (kiss)

Don’t worry about Zeus, I’ve got you. (kiss) and for as long as you’ll have me, I’m yours.

(pause) [laughs] Yes, baby, that *does* mean we can go again, if you wanted to. Is that what you want?

Yeah? All right. (kiss) Let Aphrodite take care of you.


End file.
